


Blue Eyes and Stuffed Hamsters

by SmolBean9



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Human, Chibi America (Hetalia), Chibi Russia (Hetalia), Children, Cute, Daycare, FACE Family, Fluff, M/M, Shy Russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolBean9/pseuds/SmolBean9
Summary: Ivan has just moved to America with his sisters, and is finding it hard to make friends and fit in at the local daycare. However, a talkative child with a passion for cowboys sweeps in and offers the one thing Ivan needs the most: friendship.





	Blue Eyes and Stuffed Hamsters

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Ivan and Alfred are both about four or five years old, and Ivan doesn't speak English very well, so keep that in mind :>

Ivan gripped his older sister’s hand tightly as she led him into the intimidating building. As they walked into the main office, he nervously looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. His older sister had already dropped his younger sister off at the daycare for infants, and now it was his turn to be left in the hands of unfamiliar people. Katyusha talked happily to the lady at the front desk, in a jovial tone that did not at all reflect how Ivan felt. 

It was his first day of daycare in America, and though he had been excited to go last night, now he wasn’t so sure. He had to start going to daycare because Katyusha couldn’t watch him at home, she had explained, or bring him and Natalya with her to work. He and his two sisters had just moved to America from Russia, and Ivan still didn’t know much English, and he had failed to make friends with any of the kids that lived in their neighborhood. 

Suddenly, Katyusha looked down to him with a bright smile, and squeezed his hand. “Are you ready? I’m so excited for you!” Despite not being ready at all, Ivan nodded and let his sister lead him through the building. When they reached the room, a kind looking woman with long brown hair greeted them. 

“Hello! Is this Ivan Braginsky?” she said, and smiled down towards him. He shied away from her gaze and hid behind Katyusha’s leg. 

“Yep! I assume you are the caretaker?” His sister replied. When the other woman nodded, Katyusha forced him out from behind her legs, and knelt down to talk to him. “I have to go to work now, Ivan. Tell Mrs. Héderváry if you need anything, okay?” She spoke in a soothing tone, and Ivan nodded. Katyusha smiled, and kissed his forehead before getting up. “Goodbye, Ivan! Have fun!” 

And with that, she left, and he was forced into the noisy, unfamiliar room full of people talking quickly in a language he didn’t quite understand. Behind him, the kind woman saw his distress and patted his back. “Why don’t you go make friends with some of the other children? Come to me if you need anything,” She smiled, and walked off to elsewhere in the room, leaving Ivan alone.

After a few moments, Ivan built up his courage and decided to walk up to the group of kids playing with legos. There were three little boys huddled over the table, excitedly chattering as they put together the colourful blocks. He built up his courage and tapped the back of the shortest child. As the young boy turned to him, he put on the brightest smile he could manage and began to speak. “Hello, could I play with you?” He spoke in what he hoped was a cheery voice. However, when the smaller boy looked at him, his eyes immediately welled up with tears, and he began to bawl. Smile fading, Ivan began to back away when the other two kids playing at the lego table began to glare at him. 

Maybe those kids didn’t want to be friends with him. That was okay though, there were plenty of other children to befriend here, right? However, all his attempts to talk to any of the other children ended in said other children crying, looking incredibly uncomfortable and slowly moving away, or straight up running off when he began to talk to them. The worst interaction was when he went up to the kids playing with toy cars. 

When he spoke, the one with spiky blonde hair laughed at his accent, imitating and making fun of it. Though his friend elbowed the boy with a “Matthias, stop. That’s not nice,” The damage had been done. Ivan buried his face in his scarf and fled. He decided it wasn’t worth it to talk to the other children anymore, and he would just play by himself. He walked over to the box of stuffed animals. He didn’t even need to make friends with the other kids, right? 

As Ivan dug through the box of assorted toys, a tired looking man with bushy eyebrows walked in. He was holding a blonde boy in one arm, and held a similar looking boy’s hand with his other arm. The child he was holding was relatively calm, but the other boy was bouncing back and forth on his feet, attempting to pry his way out of the man’s grip. “Ah, hello! We were running a bit late, so-” 

“Mattie! Look! Oh, do you think we’re gonna get to go outside and play on the playground today?” The little boy holding his hand interrupted, pointing to something in the classroom before immediately being distracted by something else. 

“Alfred, hush!” The man hissed at the boy, but it had no effect, and soon he had wiggled out of his father’s grasp and was making his way across the classroom. “My apologies, Mrs. Héderváry. He is truly a handful,” The teacher nodded knowingly, and continued to talk to the grumpy looking man a while more. 

However, Ivan had stopped paying attention when he found a small hamster stuffed animal. He giggled and held it close. “You are happy to be my friend, right Mr. Hamster?” He patted the soft plush head of the small toy. However, after only a few moments of playing with Mr. Hamster, he was interrupted by the kid with platinum blonde, almost white, hair. 

The kid stood above him, hands on his hips. “Are you the weird new kid Matthias was talking about?” 

Unsure of how to respond, he quietly murmured, “D-da, I think so,” 

However, the other child didn’t seem to care about his response, and continued on. “Yea, yea, cool. Hey, can I borrow that stuffed animal? I promised Mattie I would bring him a cute toy from the toybox,” Before Ivan could say anything, the small plush toy had been wrestled out of his hands, and was being taken away by the albino-looking boy. “Thanks,” He called over his shoulder, oblivious to the hot tears that were welling up in Ivan's eyes. 

Now, not only was he unable to make friends with the other children, he couldn’t even be with Mr. Hamster. America was awful. He just wanted to return home to Russia, where he spoke the language and knew the people. His bottom lip quivered as he tried to keep the tears from spilling out, but eventually it was too much and he began to cry quietly. He slumped down into a tiny ball, trying to find comfort in the scarf Katyusha knitted for him. Suddenly, his silent sobs were interrupted by someone tapping on his shoulder. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and turned, suddenly face to face with cornflower blue eyes. 

“Hey dude, I don’t think I’ve seen you here before. Are you new?” 

“Yes,” Ivan answered, before quickly biting his tongue back. What if this kid thought his accent was weird, and was going to make fun of it? However, the other boy’s eyes lit up and he scrambled to sit next to Ivan. 

“Oh, are you from France like my papa? My papa has a cool accent too, but it’s different than yours. You have a really pretty voice, by the way! Oh, also, my name’s Alfred! What’s yours?” Ivan took a moment to process the rapid fire speech Alfred had just spit at him before slowly smiling. Alfred thought his accent was cool? 

“I am Ivan. I moved here from Russia,” He said quietly, not wanting to accidentally make a mistake in speaking English. Alfred didn’t seem to notice his hesitance and grinned wider. 

“Wow, I’ve never heard of Russia before! Where is it? Is it far away like France? Oh, I bet if I asked, Mrs. Héderváry would pull it up on the map! We should be friends! Do you want to be friends?” He hesitated for a moment, catching his breath. “Daddy says I talk too much, too fast. Sorry about that,” 

Ivan smiled at the other. “I would love to be friends,” Ivan had not known it was possible, but Alfred’s smile somehow got even brighter, and he tilted his head to the side, shaking his wheat-blonde locks. 

“That’s awesome! We can play Cowboy together, and when we go to the playground, we can beat Mattie at soccer, or I can show you the flowers or-” Alfred cut himself off, glowing with happiness. He abruptly stood, and offered his hand out to Ivan. “C’mon, I can show you where all the good toys are in the room!” 

After a second of hesitation, Ivan smiled and reached up to grasp the sunny boy’s hand. He had no idea what half of Alfred was saying was about, but was content to get up and follow the boy around the room. He had finally made a friend, one who was bright and cheery and sunny, willing to play with him. Maybe America wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! Kudos and comments are much appreciated :>


End file.
